1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to an antenna for transmitting and receiving radio frequency signals, and more particularly to a multiple-band monopole coupling antenna operating over a wide bandwidth of frequencies or over multiple frequency bands.
2. The Related Art
It is generally known that antenna performance is dependent upon the size, shape and material composition of the constituent antenna elements, as well as the relationship between certain antenna physical parameters and the wavelength of the signal received or transmitted by the antenna.
As the mobile phone is popular, the mobile phone is required to be small and light. Thus, the antenna as a part of the mobile phone is needed to small area and receiving/transmitting all the frequency bands of the mobile communication. Because different countries in the world are using different mobile communication system, such as the GSM, PHS, DCS Wi-Fi or PCS communication system, different antenna are required to fit into the mobile phones.
A traditional antenna which is fit in a mobile phone can be used in one or two communication systems, so the mobile phone cannot used in every country in the world. The mobile phone cannot be small and light, as a reason the traditional antenna located the mobile phone has a large area.